clan_ragnavhar_viking_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
ROMANIAN HOUSE OF CLAN RAGNAVHAR
Bine ati Venit pe pagina casei Romanian Vampires The Romanian Vampires Family Story begins in 1448 with the reign of Voivode Vlad Tepes in Valahia. He had a few confrontations with the Turks, but with the passage of time the Turks were sending more and more powerful attacks that Vlad was facing more and more difficult. before an attack that he no longer hopes to reject, he walks disappointed in a mountainous area in northern Wallachia and he has heard a call from inside a dark cave. Going in, he found a monster that fed human blood. It was Count Dracula himself who offered him the immortality and the power he needed to defeat the Turks but at the same time the curse of feeding on human blood. the daughter of Voivode Vlad is my mother. After the marriage with my father, a renowned Venetian merchant Roberto Salvatore, they had me, the founder of the Romanian Vampires. A home characterized by loyalty, order and mutual respect Before setting up this family, I met Pe Els Ragnavhar a beautiful sweet young woman who radiates beauty and refinement through every pore of the skin. She gave me immortality and the power to become a vampire and so she became my mother. After I became a vampire and I met other romanian vampires, the Romanian Vampires House was born and is still expanding Povestea Familiei Romanian Vampires incepe in anii 1448 o data cu domnia Voievodului Vlad Tepes in Valahia. El a avut cateva confruntari cu Turcii dar cu trecerea timpului turcii trimiteau atacuri tot mai puternice carora Vlad le facea fata tot mai greu . inaintea unui atac pe care nici el nu mai spera sa il poata respinge , se plimba dezamagit printr-o zona muntoasa din nordul Valahiei el a auzit o chemare din interiorul unei pesteri intunecate. Mergand inauntru a gasit un monstru care se hranea cu sange de om . Era insusi Contele Dracula care i-a oferit nemurirea si puterea necesara pentru a ii invinge pe turci dar in acelasi timp si blestemul de a se hrani cu sange uman. fiica Voievodului Vlad este mama mea. Dupa casatoria cu tata un renumit negustor Venetian Roberto Salvatore ,m-au avut pe mine , Fondatorul familiei Romanian Vampires. O casa caracterizata de loialitate, ordine si respect reciproc Inainte de a fonda aceasta familie eu am cunoscuto Pe Els Ragnavhar o tanara frumoasa dulce care radia frumusete si finete prin fiecare por al pielii. Ea mi-a oferit nemurirea si puterea de a deveni vampir si asa a devenit mamica mea. Dupa ce am devenit vampir si am cunoscut alti semeni romani a luat nastere casa Romanian Vampires si se extinde si astazi Pentru a face parte din familia noastra trebuiesc respectate cateva reguli. Si Normal Respectati conducatorii Familiei si ai clanului. Regulile sunt # Sa fii acceptat de unul din conducatorii familiei Princeps, Delegat sau Liaison # sa petreci ceva timp pentru integrare alaturi de familie inainte sa devii vampir. # trebuiesc citite si respectate cu strictete regulile Progeny. Cine nu le are le poate cere de la unul din Conducatorii familiei. Daemon, Ella , Rebekah Sau MAryskam # trebuie sa faci parte din Grupul Clanului si al familiei # se respecta regulile de RP atat pe landul familiei simul clanului cat si in apropierea entitatilor progeny # Deciziile consiliului din conducerea Familiei trebuiesc respectate cu strictete